In cross section the present gate end standard is a U-shaped structural element having an open side between two broad parallel side walls which are joined opposite the open side by a narrow perpendicular wall forming a narrow closed side. Pivoted inside this structural element and extending through its open side are links to each of which one of the longitudinal gate barrier wires is anchored for tensioning.
Straddling and extending below the bottom of the narrow closed side of the standard is a short integral angle member which hooks and is pivotal about an upstanding projection of a seat bolt secured to the adjacent gate post. The spreading sides make it easy to hook the angle bar to the projection when the gate is being closed and also insure unhooking if the gate end standard is allowed to drop while its lower end is still connected to the seat bolt.
An important advantage of the present open sided gate end standard is that the upper ends of the broad side walls perform three important functions for the operation of a preferred toggle type traction mechanism mounted on the supporting gate post, namely:
THEY SUPPORT AN INTEGRAL INTERCONNECTING PIVOT BLOCK ON THE NEAREST SIDE TO THE POST FOR RECEIVING THE TRACTION LEVER OF THE TRACTION MECHANISM;
THEY ARE SHAPED AT THE FARTHEST SIDE FROM THE GATE POST TO TERMINATE THE MOVEMENT OF THE TRACTION MECHANISM AFTER IT HAS PASSED OVER CENTER IN TOGGLE ACTION; AND
THEY ARE PERFORATED ALONG WITH THE TRACTION LEVER TO RECEIVE AN INTERLOCKING PIN WHICH PREVENTS BOTH ACCIDENTAL OPENING OF THE GATE AND UPLIFTING OF THE GATE END STANDARD.